


Shifting Sides

by RoseyWinter



Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, janus being sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Thomas is having trouble adjusting to his newly acquired viewpoints on selfishness. Janus is given the opportunity to show this is a necessary change while Virgil watches carefully from the sidelines.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Shifting Sides

Thomas hung up the phone with a sigh, sliding down on the couch until he was being nearly suffocated by the cushions. His phone fell on the floor somewhere he didn't care to look as he shut his eyes and tried to breathe.

He felt awful.

He hadn't gone out since the wedding; despite the assurance he recieved from Lee and Mary Lee's visit that they still loved and appreciated him he had still felt stretched thin, the stress of the constant moral dilemmas running through his mind sapping any energy he might have had to do anything productive; even with the bit of self care he had been doing at Patton and De-Janus' prompting.

Other than reassuring Thomas that it was okay to have a break, he hadn't really heard from Patton lately. Roman still adamantly refused to see him even after a week of presumably sulking in his room. Thomas knew that line of thinking wasn't really fair to the fanciful side but any attempt to try and talk to him proved futile. Virgil and Logan weren't much different, only popping up occasionally when Thomas was dithering around doing one thing or another, barely exchanging more than a few words before sinking back out.

He really didn't even want to think of what Remus' input might be.

And that left Janus. Although he seemed pleased Thomas was following his advice he still made himself scarce, likely keeping on the down low until things settled down more. The mind scape was shifting and it was tearing his literal mind to metaphorical shreds.

Covering his face with his hands he groaned. Joan and Talyn had called to see if he had wanted to plan a hang out. He hadn't seen either of them in a while and the social interaction would probably do him some good. But just as he was about to say yes he noticed how drained he still felt, slumping over the couch with a resigned set to his shoulders, eye bags that could rival Virgil's eye shadow carving deep hollows in his face. He knew in that moment he still needed time. He needed to refuse.

So he said no.

Joan had sounded disappointed on the phone, their tone dipping before assuring Thomas that they understood and maybe another time? Thomas had of course agreed, having to almost physically stop himself from apologizing and simply wished them well before hanging up. He knew he made the right decision but what if they hated him now because of it? Maybe they'd stop inviting him out with them, stop talking to him altogether because they could sense this was the beginning of the end. Since Thomas had refused this, maybe they thought that spoke for all future plans and they wouldn't want be friends with someone who could never bother to be there for them. What if-

Mentally berating himself he sat up, not noticing the hoodie wearing side that had popped up on the stairwell. Just as Virgil opened his mouth to speak however he was interrupted by Thomas himself.

"Janus?" The call was so quiet it was barely heard by even Virgil's sharp ears, but the name that left his mouth sent him reeling. Why the hell was he calling on Deciet of all people? Shifting up the stairwell quietly he made sure to blend into the background, ready to intercept at any point.

"You called?" Janus stood casually by the window inspecting his glove clad nails, putting on his usual bored expression if only to hide his worry over the fact that out of everyone Thomas had called on him.

"Joan and Talyn called."

Janus nodded. "I'm aware."

"I told them I didn't want to go out."

The serpentine side regarded him carefully. "Just as well you did. I've barely seen you expend the energy needed to stay hydrated, I'd hate to see you attempt to brave the outside anytime soon."

Thomas hung his head, ashamed at his clear lack of initiative. Virgil watched with sharp eyes as Janus' demeanor softened.

"Creature of habit as you are you have become far too complacent in ducking your head and handing out what little you have on a silver platter. I'd be surprised if you took to taking for yourself every once in a while with anything other than a bit of guilt." He shifted slightly, offering a kind smile. "I assure you, you did the right thing. Your friends are observant. They would be able to tell you did not truly wish to be out."

"I've really set myself so deep in never saying no, I don't know how not to be there."

"Well," Janus glanced at the T.V., its blank screen showing his manifestors dejected expression. "A distraction is a good start. Why not put on a movie or something, take your mind off of things for a while?"

Minutely, Thomas nodded, not moving to get up quite yet. Sighing, Janus made to sink out.

"Wait."

Pausing, he raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

"Will you stay? Just for a little while?"

Pretending to think it over, he shrugged. "No."

A hurt expression passed over Thomas' face, quickly replaced with understanding. "Oh, okay. Bye then."

Smirking, he leaned on the arm of the couch. "Thomas, I said no."

The other looked up confused. "I know? And that's okay, I understand."

"Is it?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Thomas." He looked at the man pointedly.

"What?"

"I said no. And you were hurt but you understood. I said no to your request of staying with you through an emotional crisis and you said it was okay."

"Yes?"

"So is it fair to say that if you said no to a simple hangout with people you've been friends with for years, they would also be understanding?"

Janus smiled as a look of realization replaced the sadness on Thomas' face, patting himself on the back discreetly.

"I- yeah that makes sense. Thank you for....well thank you."

"Oh I don't know how the light sides could ever stand it, being right all the time. It truly is aggravating." Winking at Thomas playfully he continued. "Now! What movie shall we watch to make you feel less like a piece of human garbage?"

Thomas shot him a confused look. "But you said no?"

Janus waved him off dismissively. "I was teaching you a lesson Thomas. Do keep up, won't you?"

Virgil watched as Deciet rummaged through their movie collection and Thomas busied himself setting up a comfortable nest on the couch. He didn't fully understand what had just happened but...maybe...

He spared Deciet...Janus....one more glance before sinking out quietly. He'd still have to keep an eye on him.

But maybe this could be the start of something better.


End file.
